


What’s In A Name: A Study In 10 Acts

by fifthmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoMomo make a brief cameo appearance, Attempt at Humor, Case Study Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Jealousy, KagaKuro Week, KagaKuro Week 2015, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mild Language, Names and Etiquette, POV Alternating, POV Kagami, POV Second Person Narrator, Post-Winter Cup, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/pseuds/fifthmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes centered around Kagami's recent fixation on names, and the meanings and etiquette behind them.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>There must be a reason that Shakespeare guy has been quoted throughout time, having written:</p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>What's in a name? that which we call a rose
<br/>By any other name would smell as sweet;</p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>Kagami Googled it once, and the gist he got was that a name doesn't define a person, that a name can be denied its meaning, even.</p>
  <p>If names had so little power, then why was it eating him that he had to share Kuroko's given name with other people, people who casually tossed it around when they didn't even deserve to form the syllables around their lips?</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	What’s In A Name: A Study In 10 Acts

**I.**

Something was eating Kagami Taiga.

Odd, not because he was having some crazy dream in which a cheeseburger was literally eating him rather than him eating the cheeseburger, but because something was troubling him, and he rarely let that happen.

Something was figuratively eating away at him, probably for longer than he consciously realized:

An idea that must have been acting like a slow marinade, because only recently had it seeped into the forefront of his mind. 

Or maybe it was more like a stew, gently simmering on the back burner of his mind, and only now that the thoughts were bubbling, threatening to boil over, did he pay it any attention.

Ugh, he was hungry.

Why was he thinking so hard on an empty stomach?

At that moment, a tuft of soft blue brushed against Kagami’s shoulder, and a smaller arm tangled around his own larger one.

Kuroko Tetsuya. The shadow to his light. The one who found a way to take up residence in his head, in his heart, when the only previous occupants were food and basketball (and ok, he couldn’t forget Alex and Himuro). The one who caused him about as much joy as he also caused him pains in the ass.

And he _totally_ meant that figuratively.

And that special one of his was occupying the space on his couch alongside him, nestled up against his bare bicep.

They were supposed to be sharing a movie together, but Kagami was completely distracted and had likely missed the last half hour of it. Needless, he couldn’t tell you why Jackie Chan was being chased by two guys, but one of them just simultaneously caught both hatchets Jackie threw and then tossed one to his friend and, man, if he didn’t look totally screwed.

Kagami glanced down at his partner who was clad in his usual weekend garb: a loose, open button-down over a shirt with blue stripes to compliment the sky of his hair. Kagami squinted, trying to look between the wisps of fringe that fell into his eyes to see his expression. Typically it was Kuroko who was plagued by a restless mind, who was the worrier in the relationship, but this must have been Bizarro World because at the moment he looked perfectly content just sidled up to Kagami, leeching his body heat through the thin layer of his black tank while watching the junk-food buddy-western-comedy they had thrown on. 

It was amazing how this small guy was the one big reason he was thinking too hard, and despite all his powers of observation, Kuroko was still blissfully unawares.

Now, Kagami Taiga was not a guy to be overwhelmed by his problems. He could always push aside all doubt and tackle any challenge head-on. But for once, he was experiencing a problem he couldn’t handle with a basketball, or handle physically at all for that matter. Sure, he had pushed it to the back of his mind for as long as he could, but now that it was eating at him, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Kuroko found him out.

Kagami took his available fist and noogied that blue bird’s nest that resided atop the head of his beloved. Ok, maybe that wasn’t fair since the guy didn’t even know the trouble he was causing, but it certainly felt good to rough him up a little.

“Ouch.” Kuroko yanked himself away and attempted to fix the nest made staticky by the friction. “Kagami-kun, what was that for? I’m trying to watch.”

“Not much. I was just thinking about some stuff and got distracted,” Kagami admitted.

“Ah, I thought I might have heard the faint sound of rusty gears turning.” Kuroko’s lips perked up, suggesting a smile.

“Oh, ha, _ha_.” Kagami extended an arm, unintentionally manhandling Kuroko while tugging him close again. “That sort of joke just never stops being funny no matter how many times people insist on telling it,” he drawled indignantly with eyes rolling to the back of his head, but he couldn’t hide a small smile of his own.

Kuroko’s smile widened in response to Kagami’s embellished indignation, but too soon it deflated as he asked, “Really though, for Kagami-kun to be so easily distracted… something must be weighing on him.” 

Kuroko had angled his head to look up at him; concern, curiosity, and Kagami’s own visage were reflected in those round, glassy blue eyes.

“Well…” Kagami hesitated, unsure yet how he would explain himself.

“Kagami-kun knows he does not have to carry the burden alone. He can talk to me if something is troubling him,” Kuroko reminded in that ever-gentle voice, already leaning forward for the remote to pause the movie.

“Yeah, there might be something…” Shit. So much for buying himself some extra time.

He wasn’t even close to being prepared to talk about it, but Kuroko just had that relaxing way about him and Kagami was also weak to a worried Kuroko; the start of the truth had come straight up like bile from the pit of his empty, acidic stomach. 

Kuroko blinked at him expectantly, waiting for a continuation.

Feeling the pressure, Kagami opened his mouth again to speak what he hoped would be something coherent, but before he could get a single word out, the silence in the room was filled with a prolonged, beastly abdominal rumble.

Kagami blushed furiously while Kuroko put a hand to his mouth, stifling a snort.

“I will tell it all from the beginning, but first can we please get something to eat?”

  
  
**II.**

Tetsuya.

Tetsu-kun.

Tetsu.

It was the idea that Kagami had to share the privilege of calling Kuroko by his given name.

It was the idea that he was jealous.

It was the idea that was eating him alive.

*   *   *

There must be a reason that Shakespeare guy has been quoted throughout time, having written: 

> What’s in a name? that which we call a rose   
> By any other name would smell as sweet;

Kagami Googled it once, and the gist he got was that a name doesn’t define a person, that a name can be denied its meaning, even.

If names had so little power, then why was it eating him that he had to share Kuroko’s given name with other people, people who casually tossed it around when they didn’t even deserve to form the syllables around their lips?

  
  
**III.**

Kagami Taiga likes his name. 

Once, when he is very young, he asks his mother the meaning. She tells him, “I wanted to give you unwavering confidence.” 

He asks his father about their family name. He tells him, “Those lucky enough to be born into the Kagami family possess a fiery spirit.”

Kagami Taiga likes his name.

He meets Kuroko Tetsuya, his fated shadow, and finds a name he likes even more.

*   *   *

Once, Kagami looks up the kanji for the name “Kuroko.” He knows the first kanji in his name means “black,” and the second means “child,” but he learns that together, they equal a “stagehand,” or someone who works in the shadows of Japanese theatre, shrouded in black. 

Once, he asks Kuroko what his given name means, since the spelling is in katakana. Kuroko says it means that he is “discerning and wise.”

The world (and most of Kuroko’s previous speeches) makes a little more sense.

*   *   *

Kuroko reminds Kagami that his family name, when written alternatively, can also mean “mirror,” and that by looking past the light he reflects, Kuroko can also see the best aspects of himself reflected back at him; that, in other words, Kagami makes him a better person.

Kagami is just flabbergasted the first time he hears this, all manner of thoughts flooding his mind, including that Kuroko _still_ manages to exceed previous levels of embarrassing, and that he wants to tell him something like, “I see a better me in you too, idiot,” but at the time, settles for a simple “thanks,” paired with a subtle tint of rose to his cheeks. 

If his brain allowed him to be so eloquent, he would also remind Kuroko that only when enveloped in shadow does the flicker of the flame appear most beautiful.

Kagami later wonders that, if it is true he is also a mirror, then the parallels he casts between them—perhaps they are the paths that he and Kuroko both travel, never truly crossing, but only because they are destined to walk side-by-side, forever as equals.

Could destiny offer such clues in names? Or is it all mere coincidence?

Is it mere coincidence that he, Kagami Taiga, and his partner, Kuroko Tetsuya, share the very same initials when their names are romanized? That their family names mirror the roles that, together, they now share in the promised place—on the basketball court? 

He wants to accept these as clues left for them to decipher, left as reassurance that this bond they had formed was no accident. 

And from now on, they are fated to meet, again and again.

  
  
**IV.**

Ok, so Kagami was jealous, but he had the right to be. Those Generation of Miracles assholes once turned their backs on an amazing person like Kuroko, and now they called him with the same familiarity as though nothing ever happened, but as far as Kagami was concerned, they had forfeited that privilege.

Worse, they had no shortage of variety of nicknames for him, ranging from the weird and annoying “Kurokocchi,” to the typical but infuriating “Tetsu,” and now Kagami wondered if every spoken instance was just an insult: a reminder that these people had been there first, that they all shared a connection he would never be a part of.

Kagami wished Kuroko would just tell them off, but for some reason, Kuroko wanted to maintain a bit of that connection, despite how badly they had hurt him. Kagami didn’t fully understand, but he knew he had to accept it.

Still, Kagami wished _he_ could have been there first, to spare him from ever suffering. Just as Kuroko spared him from suffering the same fate as the Miracles.

Believe it or not, Kagami also knew the emotion of feeling abandoned.

But Kagami was there now, and as long as Kuroko would have him, he would stand by his side and ensure he would never have to experience that emotion again.

So he was overprotective, maybe a little possessive, but Kuroko was his partner, his first true friend in a long time, and his first love, and he didn’t want to see him hurt again.

  
  
**V.**

A name is a gift, bestowed to you so that you may be distinguished from another person. 

A name is bestowed so that you may be acknowledged as an individual, as someone with a unique set of needs and feelings. 

When a name is bestowed, it should be in hopes that its significance may shape your life, your soul.

With a name may come a loose set of guidelines for you to live by, or a responsibility for you to live up to. 

A name may even open a new path that you may choose to follow. Or not. 

But it is for these reasons that a name deserves to be selected carefully, or more that a person deserves to have their name selected carefully, and thereafter the name should be handled with care.

A name can be odd in that you may have to share it with others, but that name is still yours to keep.

A name can be odd in that, if you pronounce a name and you are off by even one syllable, you obscure that person’s entire identity.

A name can be odd in that you may have to go through trials just to earn the privilege of calling someone by their name.

  
  
**VI.**

Going back to when Kagami was a child, the whole concept of name etiquette eluded him at first. Japan. America. Small children called each other by their given names (and even diminutives of those names) in both countries, too young still to practice formalities.

When his family moved to America, Kagami was more focused on the bigger aspects of culture shock, such as learning a language that sounded and looked so different from his own. And God, then there was the _food_ —that was a good shock. No quantity of burgers that he stuffed his face with in Japan could ever compensate for the quality of the _taste_ he missed back in America. 

Still, Kagami could remember getting confused about the whole “first name, last name” business—people even had _middle_ names—but even then, when more was added to the struggle of just saying a kid’s name right in school, his strategy was to listen to what other kids called them and follow suit, carefully pronouncing every syllable until he could say the name properly.

Problem solved.

Despite the respect he showed for his classmates’ names, a problem not solved so easily was the same respect wasn’t quite shown for _his_ name:

Hearing “Taiga,” kids almost immediately developed a penchant for calling him “Tiger.” 

This was actually how he learned his name was practically a homophone of the feline’s name in English.

He asked his mother about it, and she even admitted that his name was also very similar to a variation of “tiger” in Japanese. She ruffled his bicolored hair, saying, “I want to believe it’s no accident. You have all this wild energy, and you show so much intensity the times I get to watch you play basketball.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and maybe a bit of pride. “Sometimes I think of you as my little tiger, after all.”

A young Kagami’s face exploded in a myriad of red hues.

The next day at school, he stopped complaining about the pronunciation. It wasn’t that he had interpreted his mother’s words to mean he should give up and accept the new nickname, but it was already bad enough to stand out as the foreign kid in class when all he wanted was to fit in—and if going by a nickname was one step toward fitting in, then it might as well be a cool one.

That was to say, being associated with a tiger wasn’t such a bad thing. Tigers were pretty damn awesome; he was willing to admit that, at least.

  
  
**VII.**

Kagami Taiga gives little further thought to names until he experiences that, in respect to name etiquette, there’s a vast difference between Japanese and American cultures. 

Compared with Japan’s traditional approach to name usage, that is based on a historically hierarchical system steeped in politeness, America’s approach is just relatively informal.

Therefore, while the use of family names is mandatory in most cases in Japan, it’s more the norm to use given names outright in America, especially in the case of classmates and regular acquaintances (so Himuro has always been “Tatsuya”).

Of course, while Kagami can definitely agree America is more laid-back in this respect, the idea remains that elders, professionals, higher-ups and authority figures (anyone deserving of respect, really) should be addressed in the formal sense: by family name and with the appropriate honorific among “Mr.,” “Mrs.,” “Ms.,” “Dr.,” “Prof.” and others, unless you are given specific permission to do otherwise (in which case Alex is an example, because even though she’s Kagami’s master, she still insists on going by first name only, something about her not wanting to feel like an old lady).

It’s the idea of respect that serves as a foundation for both America’s and Japan’s etiquette systems, and makes honorific titles necessary in both cultures.

Still, there are differences pertaining to honorific titles, and a more noticeable contrast is the stark lack of honorific suffixes in America. Instead, most honorific titles appear as a prefix, so it’s not “Kagami-san,” but “Mr. Kagami.” (On a side note, your standard honorific titles are also gender- and marital-specific, so some extra thinking is required before addressing someone formally, while in Japan, you simply tack on the all-purpose “-san” and you’re good to go.)

Then, despite the selection of honorific equivalents in America, there is the defining difference in the number of occasions that honorific titles are even necessary.

When addressing a parent, it’s not “Otou-san,” but “Father,” even at its most formal, unless you want to get weird by literally saying “Honorable Father.”

At school, there are no “Senpai.” 

No “Kohai.” 

The same sort of system is in place, if faintly, and upper- and lowerclassmen are collectively referred to as “Seniors” and “Juniors,” respectively, but you don’t typically address another student with an honorific title (unless, again, you want to get weird about it).

So sure, there are many equivalents to be found in the form of honorific titles in America, but that doesn’t mean they are commonly used in everyday speech.

  
  
**VIII.**

When Kagami returned to Japan, the first thing he had to get used to concerning name etiquette was that students his age now referred to other students by their family names—unless they were already acquainted, but in Kagami’s case, _everyone_ was a new acquaintance. Still, while people may have accused him of being a rude, American returnee, he never had any problems concerning the use of names, surprisingly. 

Actually, Kagami found the logic behind Japanese name etiquette to be quite interesting:

A name was an accurate ruler by which to measure your familiarity with, respect for, or level of intimacy with another person.

This interested Kagami most when it came to Kuroko.

For Kagami, it was always “Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya,” breathed between cool sheets. Or triumphantly roared with each and every punchy thrust that saw to the conclusion of their lovemaking. And often paired with gentle declarations of “I love you” in warm whispers against the cusp of rose-tipped ears.

Out of bed, beyond closed doors it was “Kuroko.” Given names were reserved for private moments of embracing bodies and embracing hearts, of a larger hand cradling a smaller one, fingers threaded upon the ripple of 200-thread count sheets.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been hard to call Kuroko by his given name in public, but this sudden milestone would definitely trigger unwanted attention from nosy friends and teammates. 

So even after their relationship bloomed into a romantic one, Kuroko was still “Kuroko,” Kagami was still “Kagami-kun,” and now Kagami felt the ship had sailed in regard to calling Kuroko by his given name openly.

The fact also remained that Kuroko technically had yet to give Kagami official permission to use his given name.

The fact remained that Kuroko’s name was prone to being casually tossed around by his middle school teammates, now ex-teammates.

Kagami couldn’t tell when the seeds of jealousy were planted, but maybe it was some time after he became physically intimate with Kuroko that they had begun to sprout.

It irked him that he didn’t have exclusive permission, or permission at all, to call Kuroko by name, by a nickname, and lately he had been trying to wrap his head around why, exactly.

Kagami told himself it didn’t matter. He liked the way Kuroko called him and the way he called Kuroko, the way “Kuroko” even rolled off his tongue. It didn’t matter that they had yet to reach that level of openness, because it was fine for them to go at their own pace. Nothing mattered as long as they were happy together.

Secretly though, Kagami desired it. He desired a way to let people know Kuroko was _his_ , and even more, he desired a name that only he, Kagami, had permission to use. But he never voiced this to Kuroko, nor did he ask why he never gave his blessing. Kagami just sort of started addressing him privately and Kuroko just followed suit. 

  
  
**IX.**

“I want to be able to start calling you by your given name!” Kagami finally bit out—both figuratively and literally with french-fried potatoes stuffed in his mouth.

There. He did it. Hey said it.

He was pointing an accusatory fry in the direction of his partner, situated across from him in the booth. 

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he took a loud, prolonged sip of vanilla shake. Gulping slowly as if to buy himself a few extra seconds to garner a response, Kuroko began, “But, Kagami-kun already does…”

“Forgive me, but, crying out your name while balls deep in the throes of passion hardly qualifies as regular usage,” Kagami said, this time gesturing with a partially unwrapped burger and—oh, how he just wished his insatiable appetite didn’t prevent them from having this conversation in a more private place, and really, any place was more private than their favorite burger joint.

“That is quite the colorful sentence, Kagami-kun. Please though, not so loud,” Kuroko tried requesting seriously, but his moistened lips still told of his amusement, curving into a smile against his straw.

“I’m serious, Kuroko. ‘Tetsuya’ is all well and good in…” he dramatically lowered his voice and leaned forward before continuing, “the _bedroom_ , but I also wanna address you casually elsewhere.”

“Then please, just call me Tetsuya. Though, I will admit that would take some getting used to—”

“That would be too embarrassing!” Kagami hissed.

Two blue eyes blinked at Kagami several times in rapid succession.

“I don’t understand. Kagami-kun just said he wished to call me by my name.”

“I do, but, like… maybe not your full given name. Something even more informal. A nickname.” Kagami dragged his fingers through his red, spiky hair as he desperately tried to articulate himself. “Ugh, why can’t I just call you Tetsu?”

“Then please, Kagami-kun, call me Tetsu.”

“I can’t! That Ahomine already calls you that and he’s like, the _only_ one! It would look like I was copying him, and that would be even _more_ embarrassing!” At that point, Kagami knew he was starting to sound like an obsessed idiot, his voice growing steadily louder, but he pressed on, “It’s annoying enough to always be told how similar we are. Plus, he’d probably have to say something infuriating, like, ‘no one can call Tetsu “Tetsu” but me!’ ”

“Then I am at a loss for what to suggest, Kagami-kun, but for now, please calm down. People are beginning to stare.”

Sure enough, Kagami looked around and noticed some heads of curious customers turned in their direction. Kagami didn’t mean to attract an audience, but even more, he didn’t want to look like a complete psycho shouting to himself if they didn’t notice Kuroko sitting there, especially now that he was sliding down in his seat, further minimizing his presence.

“Sorry Kuroko, I really should have waited until we were home. I’m just so… flustered!” The last word he growled; it was all he could do to stifle an outburst. Opting to speak in hushed undertones, he continued, “It’s probably because we’ve never discussed _any_ of this before. You’ve never even given me your official blessing to call you by your given name! I mean, we’ve been together for _how_ long and you rarely drop the ‘-kun’ from my name? Enough of the ‘-kun!’ ”

“Then, if it is so desired of me to commit _yobisute_ , Kagami-ku— _Kagami_. I’m sorry, I didn’t know how important this all was to you,” Kuroko spoke slowly and carefully, “I’ve aways been at peace with how we call each other. You do not feel the same, and I wish I had the chance to understand sooner.” 

By this point, there was disappointment tugging at Kuroko’s expression; he could no longer hide that he was affected by Kagami’s ranting. From the start, all Kuroko had done was try to listen and understand. All Kagami had done was shout at him.

Kagami felt like an asshole.

“I just… I mean… I’m sorry, Kuroko.…” Kagami stammered, facepalming as he massaged his temples, trying his best to piece some words together. “It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault. It’s my fault for not bringing it up sooner. And I know it’s stupid, but… it just bothers me.” He sheepishly peeked between the fingers of the hand covering his face. “I mean, what am I supposed to call you when we’re married? Am I supposed to still call you Kuroko even if you take my family name?”

Kuroko’s eyes went round like two mirrors, so that Kagami saw his own reflection the very moment he realized that he had made a mistake. Though, the reflection lasted only briefly, as Kuroko quickly dropped his gaze to the table, suddenly interested in what his hands looked like gripping his empty shake cup, a furious blush erupting across his face. 

“K-kagami-kun… really imagines us as a married couple?” he asked without a trace of his usual Kuroko-like calmness, his fingers nervously tweaking the tip of his chewed-up straw. “This isn’t… that wasn’t all some very strange and elaborate lead-in to a proposal, was it?”

Kagami’s face paled and then bloomed crimson faster than what was probably healthy. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t give an answer, let alone produce a coherent sound.

Seeing this, Kuroko politely filled the silence by adding, “I mean, I understand the significance that this is our favorite place and all but—”

“W-what? No!” Kagami screeched after a delay.

He had found his voice, but his declaration of denial was too abrupt, too severe, and he regretted it immediately as Kuroko’s face turned crestfallen.

Kagami felt the bile bubbling up around the fresh contents of his stomach. _No_ , he thought, _please_. _Kuroko don’t make that face_. _Of course I wanna marry you but why would I ask here?_ He wanted to resolve the misunderstanding with these words, wanted to punch himself in the face even more, but all he could do was gesticulate wildly with his hands while sputtering incoherently and trying not to puke.

Finally, Kagami managed, “No—I mean, yes! Yes to seeing us married and no to proposing at Majiba! Oh, God.…”

Kuroko sighed deeply. Then a miracle happened: he laughed. He laughed quietly and Kagami swore it was a sound only an angel could make. Once his face evened out, Kuroko then admitted, “That’s a relief. I’m glad we are on the same page, at least on this subject,” he paused before continuing, “because, on the other hand, we still haven’t found a middle ground in regard to what we should call each other.”

They were back at square one and Kagami faceplanted into a half-eaten burger. Kuroko reached forward and shook his shoulder, probably worried he would drown in sauce and cheese.

“Juph forgedid.” Kagami muffled his surrender against a pickle. 

“No, this is obviously important to Kagami-kun and I want him to be happy. And if it would make him happy to address me casually, I gladly give my blessing for him to do so.” 

Kuroko smiled knowing the significance of his offer. After a moment, Kagami rolled his head to one side to return the smile, although his was covered in ketchup.

“Unfortunately, if Kagami-kun desires a nickname for me,” Kuroko went on to say, “I can’t simply suggest one for him. It will be for Kagami-kun to decide what a suitable one is. And, I can find a nickname for Kagami-kun as well.”

“Don’t worry about forcing yourself, Kuroko,” Kagami said, wiping the ketchup off his face with his fingers and licking them clean. “If you’re going to call me something else, I’d rather it just come naturally. Plus, I didn’t mean what I said earlier about the ‘-kun.’ I actually like the ‘-kun.’ ”

“I’m glad. Kagami-kun is ‘Kagami-kun’ to me. And ‘Taiga-kun’ when we are being romantic,” Kuroko said softly. “But if I am ever struck with inspiration, I won’t hesitate to call Kagami-kun differently.”

“Good,” said Kagami. “So now it’s just my mission to find a good nickname for you, huh? Ah, I still wish that Ahomine didn’t swipe ‘Tetsu’ right out from under me. So unfair, he got years of a head start against me.”

“I already told Kagami-kun, it doesn’t matter. If he also wishes to call me Tetsu just call me—”

“Tetsu-kun!”

“ _Oh my fucking_ —”

“Tetsu. Sup. Yo, Kagami.”

Somehow, the stars and planets had aligned so that the former Teiko duo Kagami least wanted to see that night would appear right before his eyes—Aomine wearing that typical, rage-inducing resting bitch face of his, and Momoi sporting a grin so enthusiastic that it stretched the corners of her mouth like they were being pulled up with clothespins.

“Good evening, what brings Aomine-kun and Momoi-san to the neighborhood?”

“Well, Dai-chan was looking for a specific pair of Jordans. After a few phone calls, I found a place that carries rare sizes in the nearby shopping district and they had one pair left in his size!” She clapped her hands together in triumph, the bags on her arm swinging and colliding, one against the other.

_Where was this mystical place back when I was in desperate need of a pair_ , Kagami thought begrudgingly.

“You’re leaving out the part where you found a swimwear place and dragged me inside.” Aomine added. “Dude, I had to watch her try on like, _fifty_ pairs of swimsuits before she picked one. I can’t even rub that in your faces because you guys are just too ga—”

“ _Gallant_ gentlemen!” Momoi finished for Aomine. “They wouldn’t make the same fuss that only an immature, hormonal teenage boy would make.” She side-eyed her childhood friend. “Well, always a pleasure running into you, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi’s pink hair swished as she turned her illuminated face toward Kagami to include, “Kagamin! Nice to see you too!”

“Yeah, sure it is. What am I, just a flaming beacon for you guys to locate Kuroko? Get lost.” Kagami waved a dismissive arm in the direction of the Touou pair. 

“Kagami-kun…”

“ _Tsk_. Well, he’s sure got the flaming part right. Redheaded _and_ a homo, right Satsuki?” Aomine nudged Momoi’s shoulder gently.

Kagami slammed his palms against the table, rattling the plastic trays and causing their remaining food to become momentarily airborne, but before he could fire back at Aomine, Momoi beat him to the punch. Literally.

“Dai-chan!” she screeched, delivering a swift blow to gut of her smart-mouthed companion, who then immediately doubled over in pain. 

Seirin’s light and shadow winced at the casual display of violence. Momoi forced a Cheshire cat smile in their direction that bordered on hysterical. “Well, we don’t mean to interrupt your private time,” she said. “We just stopped over to say hello before grabbing a quick bite to eat.”

Barely recovered from his last punishment, Aomine chimed in, “Yeah, but we’re only here because Satsuki didn’t get what I _really_ meant when I said I wanted to ‘eat out’ tonight.”

Aomine’s sharp tongue landed him a sharper succession of gut jabs by Momoi. 

He doubled over a second time, and the last thing Kagami saw before midnight-blue hair eclipsing was an unwavering, shit-eating smile.

“I regret nothing,” Aomine moaned.

“Please excuse us,” said Momoi. “You boys have a good evening. It seems I still have much to teach this one in regard to behaving like a decent human being.” She dragged Aomine away by his ear to the line in front of the register, the Touou ace managing a sadistic look that read equal parts pain and self-satisfaction.

Momoi could be a terrifying woman.

Kagami and Kuroko exchanged knowing looks and immediately burst into barely-contained laughter. Kagami’s voice grew louder and soon, the laughs were no longer contained. His booming voice resounded throughout the restaurant and, yet again, heads of fellow patrons were turned—including Momoi’s as she shot the duo a disapproving look. 

Kagami and Kuroko took that as their queue to leave. They packed up and slunk away before any further disturbances could be made. Outside the restaurant, the sun had since fallen below the horizon, and the walk home was made in welcomed silence under a blanket of blackish-blue.

*   *   *

Back at Kagami’s apartment, no further mention was made on the subject of names for a number of hours following the “Majiba incident.” After walking through the door, toeing off shoes and putting the extra food away in the fridge, Kagami and Kuroko had simply split off into their before-bed routines. 

Kagami entered his bedroom fresh from taking a shower. He was naked save for a small towel around his waist, and any little water droplets he missed while drying were now rolling down his sun-kissed skin in rivulets.

Kuroko was already there, sitting up in bed, reading his latest book and wearing Kagami’s old Lakers jersey from middle school. Kagami still remembers the day Kuroko found it and “graciously liberated” it from him, saying that it was smaller than his other clothes so he no longer had any use for it.

“Hey, you call to tell your family you’re staying the weekend?”

“Already done, Kagami-kun. Obaa-san said she’s more than happy to take care of our son.”

“Oh my fucking—for the love of God, please never refer to him as that again.”

“But Kagami-kun, if we really do get married that is what Nigou will be.”

Kuroko was suddenly looking over at him with those impossibly blue puppy-dog eyes that, to Kagami’s displeasure, only further reminded him of the mutt who was unfortunately Kuroko’s namesake.

“Yeah, yeah, well we can talk about official adoption or whatever when the time comes,” Kagami said as he raked a hand through his spiky hair, beads of water flecking off in all directions as he did so. He motioned closer to the bed and Kuroko scooched further to the righthand side, making room for him to slide into his spot and stretch out. “For now, can we just focus on the first hurdle that is figuring out what to call each other casually?”

“Don’t you mean _you_ need to focus on what to call _me_ casually?” Kuroko corrected.

“Right, that is what we agreed on.…”

“As I said at Majiba, I’m perfectly content with Kagami-kun being ‘Kagami-kun,’ and saving ‘Taiga-kun’ for… bed.” Kuroko’s voiced dropped to a whisper.

“But we’re in the bed right now!” Kagami half shouted, half laughed.

“You know what I mean, Kagami-kun. Things might be different in the future, but for now, I want your name to stay special, and if I still happen to prefer it that way when we’re married, I don’t care what other people think.”

Kagami was impressed by Kuroko’s resolve. The whole evening had been frustrating, but it made Kagami happy that Kuroko took this subject just as seriously as he did, maybe more.

“Still, I am curious to hear what Kagami-kun will choose as a nickname for me,” Kuroko said. “Has he given it any thought?”

“Actually, I have.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know what couples call each other in America?”

“I think so. Girlfriend and boyfriend?” Kuroko carefully pronounced the English loanwords.

“Haha, close. Technically you’re right, but it would be a little strange if people used those exact terms as nicknames.”

“Then what names do they call each other?”

“Well, there’s quite a few actually, but there’s one in particular that I like best.”

Kuroko blinked at Kagami expectantly.

“Here, I’ll tell you.” Kagami extended a large hand and gently cupped behind Kuroko’s head, fingers calloused by years of playing basketball combing through downy blue hair as he pulled Kuroko closer, close enough that his lips brushed the shell of his ear as he whispered, “Baby.”

Kagami pulled away slowly and took note of the blush that bloomed on Kuroko’s cheeks.

“I have heard that one,” Kuroko admitted.

“You like?”

“I don’t dislike it.”

“Ugh, do you _have_ to be so indifferent about it?”

“Anything will take some getting used to… Taiga-kun.”

“ _Tsk_. That’s not fair!” Kagami clocked his head against Kuroko’s in protest, his face steaming. “Tetsu baby,” he countered.

“Kagami-kun please never use those together again!” Kuroko pleaded, pulling away.

“Aw, come on! It’s the only way I’m going to make ‘Tetsu’ my own.”

“But I am already yours, Kagami-kun.”

“You know what I mean!” Kagami groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat and throwing himself backward onto his pillow.

Kuroko looked down at him, amusement and traces of pity in his eyes, but ceased to reply. Not resuming his book, Kagami figured he was contemplating something.

A few minutes passed and the only audible sound in the room was Kagami’s huffing and puffing.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s gentle voice chimed in the hushed room. “I believe I understand your desire to call me by a name that is only for you.”

“Oh you _do_ , do you?” Kagami rolled to his side to face Kuroko, propping himself up with his elbow.

“Yes, and while I support you finding the right one, I believe you should take a moment to redirect your focus. You are overlooking something very important, something special that you already have, that _only you_ have.”

“Yeah, and what would that be?”

“There is no other person in this entire world that I call by their given name—no one else for whom I drop honorifics.” Kuroko leaned toward Kagami, extending a hand to caress his cheek. “And while no one may be around to hear this proof of our intimacy, they will hear it in the laughs we share. They will feel it in our basketball. They will see it in the way we piece together naturally, and in the way I know you gaze upon me when you think no one is looking—but they are.”

Hearing Kuroko’s words, something finally clicked into place for Kagami. Smiling, he closed his eyes and melted into his touch. “You’re right, I never looked at it that way.”

Kuroko shifted, placing a palm on the mattress and leaning forward so he hovered directly over Kagami. He leaned closer still and nudged his cheek with his nose, prompting Kagami to expose the strong line of his neck. He traced the line with his lips before he said, soft and deeply,

“Kagami.”

“Taiga-kun.”

“Taiga.”

Kuroko lovingly paired each variant with a gentle kiss along Kagami’s jaw.

By the third variant, Kagami was toppling him over and pinning him to the sheets. Kuroko offered no complaint, just a warm smile, crystal blue eyes fluttering closed and lips parting with an air of expectancy. Kagami dove in and pressed their lips together, ignoring the towel slipping from his waist, cascading down his hip and spilling over the edge of the bed like a waterfall. He was already occupied, counting all the ways he would get Kuroko to repeat those names to him for the rest of the night.

  
  
**X.**

A name is a gift from your parents, bestowed to you to give your life meaning, to give you something to grow with.

A name is special in that it may be your only clue in finding the path connecting you to your soulmate.

A name is special in that one spoken instance can mean a vast number of things, among them being, “Don’t give up,” “I trust you,” “Let’s win.”

A name may be called on the basketball court, to warn your partner of the incoming pass you made for them, of the opening they have to make a shot.

A name may be shouted when your team takes the victory, and you want to acknowledge the person who made it all possible.

A name may be shouted during a first, courageous confession, or pronounced quietly during a tender exchange of wedding vows.

A name may be coveted, but it also deserves to be shared.

Kagami Taiga learns all of this, in time, but most importantly, he learns that a name sounds best when spoken sincerely by the one you love most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translation Notes:**
> 
> After scouring the internet for name translations, the ones I found most [accurate](http://yefione.tumblr.com/post/39454582817/kuroko-no-basuke-kiseki-no-sedai-name-analysis) are reflected in this story.
> 
> In “Kuroko” 「黒子」 the kanji for “kuro” 「黒」 means “black,” and the kanji for “ko” 「子」 means “child,” and together, they equal the term for someone who works behind the scenes, particularly in Kabuki theatre, moving props and scenery and helping with costume changes. They are dressed from top to toe in black, helping them to blend with the shadows.
> 
> “Tetsuya” is written in katakana as 「テスヤ」 so it's a bit harder to decipher the exact meaning, but a more common way to write this masculine name using kanji is 「哲也」. In a broader sense, this means “philosophy,” but breaking it down further, the name suggests wisdom, knowledge of right from wrong, and ability to judge well.
> 
> In “Kagami” 「火神」 the kanji for “ka” 「火」 means “fire,” and the kanji for “gami” 「神」 means “God,” so together, the name directly translates to “Fire God,” but in connection with Kagami’s character, is more appropriately interpreted as “fiery spirit.”
> 
> In “Taiga” 「大我」 the kanji for “tai” 「大」 means “big,” and the kanji for “ga” 「我」 means “oneself,” or also “to hold oneself in high esteem,” so together, they can mean “big ego.” On a side note, this is why I had Kagami’s mother explain it in a nicer way (that strong self-worth would give her son confidence).
> 
> Unfortunately, as cute as it would be, “Taiga” does not directly translate to “tiger.” The similarities Kagami shares seem intentional enough (the first reference to similarity is made in chapter one, even, when it’s stated that Kagami has “the intensity of a wild tiger”), but his name would instead have to be spelled in katakana as “Taigaa” 「タイガー」.
> 
> As briefly referenced in this story, the family names of the characters in Kurobasu reflect their playing styles, while the given names reflect their personalities.
> 
> “Yobisute” is the informal practice of calling someone by their family or given name only, without applying a title or honorific. As we witness in the canon series, Kuroko never practices _yobisute_ , so it’s easy to imagine that if he did this with someone, they would likely be a very special person.
> 
> **Additional Notes:**
> 
> This story is the result of an internal struggle I had when trying to decide what Kagami would call Kuroko in a future fic. So, in essence, Kagami’s fixation is my own fixation.
> 
> I’m not sure this came out the way I wanted it to in the end. At some point it got out of hand and suddenly there was too much I wanted to explore, too much I wanted to write, given the theme, so a story initially fueled by my own obsession began to include little pieces of a larger analysis.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry these two argue so much and there’s not nearly as much fluff as I prefer to provide for my OTP, but I think the feelings are clear, and that’s what’s important.
> 
> I understand that a fixation on name usage is more or less a hyperbole that thrives best in the realm of fiction, and therefore my story is somewhat based on a trope popularized in anime and manga, but the effort I put into researching names and name etiquette is genuine, despite my actual lack of personal experience with culture clash. Please, forgive me for any glaring inaccuracies.
> 
> Most importantly, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Finally, a special thanks to my beau, the light to my very own shadow, who puts up with my fangirling daily and was kind enough to be my beta reader.


End file.
